


Arrows

by Syan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arrows, Blood and Gore, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prose Poem, Steve/Tony is implied, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan/pseuds/Syan
Summary: No one said it would hurt this much...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> A piece from last year during Inktober.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about post-Civil War and how it affected Tony and Steve. Maybe one day I'll do the companion piece that's supposed to go with this one ♥  
> Itty bitty 'poem' is also by me.

* * *

* * *

_You've broken my heart_

_Torn us apart_

_And now I can't even speak to you_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing more of my art please feel free to check out the following;
> 
> [Tumblr](https://venomous-soliloquy.tumblr.com/) || [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venomoussoliloquy/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venomous_art)


End file.
